Innocent Mistakes
by Fashiongurl3188
Summary: Rory is moving to New York, to finally work for the New York Times, when she runs into someone from her past and has some interesting news for him. Trory.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts.

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Tristan/Rory (Do I do anything else?)

Summary: That would be giving it away.

Title: Innocent Mistakes  
  
Hey, it's me again. Since school is getting out soon, I'm going to be able to update more frequently, so when this idea came to me I thought, why not write another one? I promise I'll try to update more of my stories closer together from now on. Well, anyway, here it is...

  
  
Chapter one: My life right now  
  
  
  
_Tristan, I'm moving to California. Tristan, Guess what? I'm moving to California. I know this is going to potentionaly ruin our relationship, but we can make this work, right? No that's not good enough. I tried thinking of the all the ways to tell Tristan I was moving to California in six days while walking up to school. My mother had just told me that she had a great offer to buy another inn there but we would need to live there for a year to make sure things went sucessfully. Her and Luke were ingaged so he was coming with us and leaving the diner in Sookie's and Ceasar's care for the year. But we needed to fly out right away to move into our new apartment and sign all the paperwork. I just had to tell him I was leaving. We had been together one year, ever since that kiss at the party. No one thought we would make it, but we did.  
  
I shook myself out of my thoughts as I entered the main hallway. I couldn't believe my eyes. Tristan was kissing some random girl. I ran from the building as fast as I could._  
  
  
  
_I packed up my room as quick as humanly possible and turned off my phone because HE called twice.  
  
"Mom, can we go now?"  
  
"Rory, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I just want to go, now." I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks.  
  
"Rory..."  
  
"He cheated on me mom."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I saw him kissing another girl at school."  
  
"Oh, Rory sweetie, come here." She said wrapping her arms around me in a hug. "Luke can beat him up if you want."  
  
"No, I just want to leave and get away from here, from him."  
  
"Well, we can leave tomorrow and get settled in and Luke can take care of everything and come next week, if you'd rather."  
  
"Oh, please mom, I just can't look at him knowing i was just another conquest to him."  
  
"I'll make the flight arrangements right now..."_  
  
"Mommy, Mommy, Wake Up!!!!" I woke up to feel a small bundle jumping up and down on me.  
  
"Okay, I'm up, I'm up." I replied to the impatient 4 year old who was currently breaking my ribs.  
  
"I already woke up grandma, at first she screamed really loud, then she started mumbling about the politics of sleep and beauty, she really confuses me."  
  
"Sounds like your grandma."  
  
"Don't forget momma, we're moving today."  
  
"What time is it? I asked.  
  
"Nine, zero eight"(9:08) she said.  
  
"WHat?" I said frantically. "We have to be at the airport in an hour, why didn't you wake me sooner?"  
  
"Grandma said one of you should get your beauty sleep and she put our suitcases in the jeep to drive to the airport so we should be fine, time wise."  
  
I laughed. "Rebecca, go have grandma make you some breakfast while I get in the shower." She looked at me like I was crazy. I then suddenly realized what I said. "I'm sorry sweetie, have grandma pick up breakfast for us.  
  
"Okay, for a second there I thought you were trying to kill me. I will always remember the one time Grandma tried to make me cookies. She started a stove fire, ran around screaming, and Grandpa Luke came running in and sprayed everything with water."  
  
"Yes, but you can't hold that against her forever, she was just doing it to try to make you happy.  
  
"By what, trying to kill me? Yeah that makes me real happy."  
  
"Honestly, I never thought a four year old could be so sarcastic and witty."  
  
"It's the Gilmore blood, at least thats what grandma told me."  
  
"Well you better hurry up, or we're going to be late."  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll have Grandpa Luke make me some pancakes." She said and walked out the door. I sighed. I never would have thought my life could have turned out like this after everything that happened.  
  
  
  
Next Chapter will mostly be a flashback. Review and tell me if I should continue.


	2. Moving Away

Hello, again. I'm back from Europe and my 16th birthday was two weeks ago. Thanks to all my readers for being so understanding. My brother's 14 birthday was on September 5th, so that was pretty hard. We had a memorial service for him and had a fundraiser for Make a Wish. Well, onto different subjects. I'm a junior this year and I am taking three AP classes, so I have been a little busy with homework. I'm also on the Newspaper so thats more work and I apoligize for lack of updating with my stories.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I woke up and looked around. I had fallen asleep next to my mom in the living room. Junk food lay all around as I remembered my wallowing session from the night before. I had been trying to figure out all night why I cried and had finally figured out that, a) I was actually relieved that Dean and I had broken up, which made me feel guilty, and b) Tristan had always seemed off-limits to me because of his player status and the evoked feelings I wasn't ready to have yet. I wasn't suppose to get butterflies in my stomach from kissing Tristan because I was terrified that he would leave me as soon as he officailly got me. But I now knew that I definatly had feelings for him. The kiss made me feel things that I had never felt with Dean. I heard a faint knock on the door. I opened it to find a very shocking sight._

_"Tristan?" I asked._

_"Hi, do you think we can talk for a minute?"_

_"Sure." I said and walked to the porch swing where I signaled for him to sit down._

_"Look, Rory, before you say anything, let me explain. I really would like to stay friends with you, even if you aren't ready for a relationship. I'm sorry I freaked you out last night, it's just I kind ofhave really liked you for a while now, even though I know I had a funny way of showing it."_

_"Tristan, shut up." I said and kissed him. I pulled away._

_"So, you like me?" Tristan asked a playful smirk on his face. "You really, really like me?"_

_"Don't get so confident, at least not yet."_

_"Trust me....I won't."_

I tried to ignore the memory as I unloaded another box into my new apartment. I had accomplished everything that I had planned to, even though I knew it would have been impossible without the help of Luke and my mom. They always took care of Rebecca whenever I needed to study and they stayed in California to help me with her. After a year at UCLA, I transferred to Yale, so we could move back home to Stars Hollow. Her and Luke got married two weeks after our return at the dragonfly inn. Everyone in Stars Hollow showed up. It felt great to be back. But now, I had moved to New York City to start for the New York Times. Mom had bought me an upstate apartment. She said New York City was too dangerous of a place to have her grandaughter in and insisted we live in a nicer area.

"Mommy, where should I put this box?" Rebecca said, holding up a box marked stuffed animals.

"Your room."

"Right, and which one is that again?"

"The one at the end of the hall right across from my room."

"Okay, I got it." She said and waddled her way to her room carrying her large box of stuffed animals. She soon returned.

"When do I start school?" She asked.

"In two days." I replied.

"And you promise I'm going to like preschool?" She asked in a doubtful voice.

"Yes, for a smart as you are, your going to love it."

"Okay, but if I don't, I'm going to be very upset with you."

"Okay, sweetie, why don't you arrange your room the way you want it while I go grab some more boxes."

"Kay." she said and ran off. I went into the hallway to grab more boxes when I heard the elevator doors open. I looked up to see who my new nieghbor would be and froze before running back into my apartment and locking the door. I leaned against the door and sighed. It couldn't be him. Not after all these years.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This chapter was a bit of a filler chapter, Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Avoidance

Hello all! I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but well, you know me, busy, busy, busy. It's also becoming increasingly harder to write because I'm slowly but surely becoming a Rory/Logan fan. I don't even think he's that cute, and he's like a Tristan clone without Chad Michael Murrays looks. But........they're just so cute together on the show. Grrr, well anyway here's the chapter, hope you enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Avoidance

_"Rory, Loverboy's here."_

_"What?" I asked surprised._

_"Look outside your window." I glanced outside and sure enough there was a silver porshe sitting in the driveway. Two seconds later the doorbell rang._

_"Mom, can you get that?"_

_"Why? He's your boyfriend."_

_"I know, but I'm not ready yet!."_

_"Fine, fine, I'll get the door." I heard the door being thrown open._

_"Tristan." My mother said._

_"Ms. Gilmore." He replied._

_"It's Lorelai."_

_"Okay......Lorelai."_

_"Now that we've met I need to lay down a couple rules." 'OH, NO!' I thought._

_"Tristan, what a pleasant surprise." I said, interrupting my mom and coming out of my room. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I thought I'd give you a ride so you wouldn't have to take the bus anymore." I smiled at him._

_"Rory, Tristan and I were actually just about to have a little talk." My mother cut in._

_"And as fun as that might be, if we leave now, we'll have time to stop for coffee, and that would make the day so much better, so I think we should just get going." I said, in a rush._

_"Fine, we'll continue our conversation later. Have a good day."_

_"Bye" I followed Tristan out to his car. _

_"Where did you want to get coffee?" He asked._

_"Umm, could we go to Luke's?"_

_"Just lead the way."He said and we got into the car. We sat in silence for the minute it took to get there. _

_"So...,this is Lukes." I said once we got inside and sat down at a table._

_"It's nice," He reponded._

_"So...." We said at the same time and laughed. Suddenly Miss Patty walked over._

_"Rory, who is this fine specimen of man you have sitting here?" She asked, batting her eyelashes suggestively at Tristan._

_"This is Tristan, he's my friend...well.....boyfriend...I guess."_

_"Wow, Rory, you don't waste anytime, do you?"_

_"Miss Patty!"_

_"I'm going, I'm going." She said walking out and pulling out a cellphone._

_"The whole town will know about us in less than five minutes." I said to Tristan._

_"This is a very strange town you live in."_

_"I've noticed."_

_"Speaking of people knowing, do you want to tell Chilton people we're dating?" He asked, unsure of himself._

_"Umm, do you think maybe we could wait a while before telling them?"_

_"For you Mary, I'd wait Forever."_

'Yeah, right' I thought. "Rebecca, we have to leave now." I called out, impatiently.

"One second."

"Rebecca, do you want to be late for your first day of school?" 'And I wouldn't mind making it to work on time for once either.' I mumbled quietly.

"I want to look pretty!"

"Yeah.......well......I want to be on time, but it appears we all can't get what we want."

"Hold your coffee, I'm all done." She said and stepped out into the hallway.

"Awww, my little baby is starting school."

"Mom, I thought we had to go."

"Just one picture...two....ten! Ten pictures?"

"Fine, but hurry up!" I quickly snapped 12 various photos of her.

"MOM!"

"Alright, alright, let's go." As I stepped into the hallway I heard another door slowly opening. I jumped back into the apartment and quickly closed the door.

"You know what? Why don't we go out the fire escape?"

"What? Mom, you're acting crazy."

"Oh C'mon, it'll be fun..........you know you want to."

"Mom, we're leaving, out the front door, right now." She said and walked out the door.

"But..." I said before quickly following. The hallway was empty. I let out a sigh of relief.

"C'mon." Rebecca said and pulled me into the elevator.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha, I still didn't reveal who it was. This was pretty short, but I promise you, I will get another part out soon. Please review, I love hearing what you think!


	4. Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything having to do with it.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Trory

If anyone is confused, the italics are flashbacks, of things that happened in the past and the regular writing is present time.

_

* * *

__"Okay. Now I want everyone to read the chapters on acting I photocopied out of Houseman's Memoirs tonight. Everyone will be off book by Friday, and if you plan on missing rehearsal, you better bring a coroner's note." Paris said and placed a sword on the table. _

_"Tell me you didn't just have that lying around." I asked. _

_"We're short on boys. That makes you Romeo, Brad. Louise, you can play the Friar." _

_"Excuse me?" Louise asked. _

_"Well, well, the gang's all here." Tristan said coming into the room. _

_"This is a meeting." Paris Said. _

_"Yeah, sorry I'm late." He said, before sitting down next to me._

_"What do you think you're doing?" Paris asked angrily. _

_"Uh, Professor Anderson forgot to include me when she made up the groups, so she told me to pick one." _

_"Fine, you have four other acts to choose from. Take your pick." _

_"Well, this one does have the added bonus of my girlfriend." He said and grabbed my hand._

_"So we're being punished for Rory's bad taste?" _

_"Oh, Paris, you hurt me. Do you no longer have any need for me at all?" Tristan asked. _

_"Yes, we have great need. You can be our Romeo." Louise cut in. _

_"Brad is Romeo!" Paris yelled. _

_"Put in your other contact Grandma. Tristan is Romeo. Brad can be the second guard on the left." Louise added. _

_"No." Paris said. _

_"She's kinda right, Paris. Tristan was born to be Romeo." Madeline added. _

_"Hey, I'm the director and I'll decide who's born to be what, and Brad is Romeo." _

_"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Louise said. _

_"What'd you say?" Paris asked, challenging her. _

_"Just perhaps that someone is letting her personal feelings interfere with her leadership." Louise stated. "So I'm just going to say one thing: fifty percent of our final grade." _

_"How are you at speaking in front of a lot of people?" Paris asked. _

_"I tend to throw up." Brad responded. _

_"Fine, Rory and Tristan can be Romeo and Juliet. But you," she said pointing to Tristan, "better not screw this up. Now I expect us all to meet back here at 7 o'clock tonight. Don't be late." She stated and walked out of the room. Everyone but Tristan and I got up to follow._

_"So..." I said._

_"So...?"_

_"You missed class again."_

_"Rory,"_

_"No, Tristan. You told me you were going to try harder in school. Skipping class is not trying harder."_

_"Rory, I'm doing the best I can."_

_"No, you're not. Promise me you won't ever skip a class again."_

_"Rory"_

_"Promise!"_

_"Fine, fine. I promise. Are you happy?"_

_"Thrilled." I said smiling. _

_"You're lucky I can't lie to you Mary."_

_"I know"_

* * *

'I need coffee, I need coffee.' I thought as I wandered into the nearest coffee shop. My first day at The New York Times had been stressful. I was only a junior writer, so no one respected me and to make matters worse, the boss wanted me to stay later and I couldn't because I had to pick Rebecca up from school. I had a half-hour till I had to get Rebecca and I knew if I didn't get some caffiene in my system I'd go nuts.

"Two coffees, black, to go, please." I said to the counter woman. Within a minute she handed me the cups and I was on my way out again. I felt a raindrop and looked up at the sky when I suddenly collided with someone and spilt my hot coffee all over them.

"I'm so sorry..." I said when the man suddenly looked up and I saw the one person I had hoped never to see again.

* * *

O.k., so its been a really long time since I've gotten a chapter out. But to make up for this I'll be updating again tomorrow or the day after that and I'll try to update my other story too. Thank-you for all your patience. Please review. I love reading them, it makes my day. 


	5. Ignorance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, well a few things, but nothing having to do with Gilmore Girls.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: TRORY!

Author's note: Sorry about not updating right away, but I had to get surgery and I've been in recovery. I'll try to get another update out as soon as possible. Please review. Also, I'm done with the flashbacks, for now.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I felt a raindrop and looked up at the sky when I suddenly collided with someone and spilt my hot coffee all over them.

"I'm so sorry..." I said when the man suddenly looked up and I saw the one person I had hoped never to see again.

"Rory?" He asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Tristan?" I asked hesitantly.

"Wow…How have you been?" he asked.

"I…..I've been good. Are you okay?" I asked, referring to his coffee soaked shirt..

"Oh, uh……." He said, patting his stained shirt. Just than the rain started pouring down, soaking us both. "C'mon." He said and pulled me into the coffee shop. "Um…..Do you think we could talk for awhile?"

"I can't, I'm already running late." I said honestly.

"Can I at least get your number?" He asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I stated and walked out.

"Rory, I'm not just going to let you walk away from me again. You owe me an explanation." He said following me out. I stuck my hand out for a cab. One quickly drove up.

"I owe you nothing." I said coldly and got into the cab. "Pennbrook elementary school please." I said to the cab driver and drove off. A few stray tears fell down my face and I quickly wiped them away. I took out my phone and quickly called my mom.

"Hello?" I heard her say.

"Mom, I'm having a major crisis right now."

"Is something wrong with Rebecca?" She asked concerned.

"No, we're both fine. But mom, I ran into Tristan."

"WHAT?" She yelled shocked.

"I wasn't watching where I was going, and I bumped into him and spilt my coffee all over him."

"Did you tell him about Rebecca?"

"No, he doesn't have a right to know."

"Do we have to get into this again? Rory, he has a right to know his daughter." I sighed.

"Mom, can we please not get into this right now?"

"Fine, it's your life. So, what happened?"

"I got into a cab and left. I really don't feel like talking to him right now."

"What if you don't get another chance?" She asked.

"I can talk to him anytime I want. He lives right down the hall from me."

"Umm, Rory, I know you don't believe in fate, but I think it is throwing you and Tristan together right now."

"We're here lady." The cab driver interrupted.

"I gotta go mom, I'm picking up Rebecca." I said and hung up. I paid the driver and went to the front of the school where she was waiting.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Okay I know it's short. But I'll have another update out soon, I promise. I'm also looking for a beta and if anyone is interested please email me at And as always, please review.


	6. Acceptance

**INNOCENT MISTAKES**

**Chapter Six: Acceptance**

* * *

I paced back and forth in front of Rebecca. I couldn't decide whether or not to tell her the truth about Tristan. I had been thinking about it for the past three hours and concluded that she should be the one to decide whether or not I tell him about her. 

"Rebecca!" I called out.

"What is it?" She asked, coming out of her room.

"You might want to sit down for this." She did as told and climbed up onto the couch.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that." I reassured her.

"O….Kay, then what is it?" She asked again.

"Well remember when you asked me why you didn't have a father?

"Yes, you told me he didn't know about me, because he hurt your heart really bad, and you never wanted to see him again." I gave her a half-smile and sighed.

"Sweetie, you have to understand. Your father is a good man, he just…we just…I…" I sighed. "It just didn't work out between us, I was very mad at him when I found out about you and I swore to myself he would never get to meet you. But, he has a right to know you…………..I ran into him today and I didn't say anything about you, but I was wondering if you wanted to meet him." I finished and looked up at her. She sat quietly for a minute, lost in thought.

"Do you think he will like me?" She asked softly.

"I think there is a very good chance he'll love you." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Okay, I guess I'll meet him then." She smiled up at me. "When can I meet him?"

"Well…I should probably tell him that you exist before you meet him, so that he can deal with the shock and be prepared to see you. Umm, why don't you spend the weekend with your Grandparents? That will hopefully give him enough time to get used to the idea."

"O…Kay…Can I see a picture of him?"

"There's a box under my bed full of things he gave to me. There should be a whole bunch of pictures of him in there." I said. She took off running to my room. I picked up the phone and dialed my mothers house.

"Hello?" I heard my mother ask.

"Hey mom, it's me. Is it okay if Rebecca stays with you this weekend?"

"Of course, I love spoiling that little girl. May I ask why you need me to watch her?"

"I'm going to tell Tristan about Rebecca."

"Wow…um….wow"

"I know."

"Well, I can pick up Rebecca from school on Friday if it makes it easier on you. I'll just go shopping before that."

"Thanks mom, that'll help a lot." I sighed.

"Are you okay with all of this?" She asked concerned.

"I'll be fine." I lied.

"Are you sure? Cause just this afternoon you were saying that he didn't have a right to know her."

"I know what I said. It's just……you were right, Rebecca has a right to know him."

"Well, I hope you know what you're doing."

"So do I." I said.

* * *

Well, there you go, hope you enjoy. I would like to thank all my reviewers, sunset0521, princetongirl, smile1, OrganiclyMe, Beth, Skellington-Theory, piper-h-99, Peanutbutterluver1399, jojo, shrtscrqt, kira, Addicted-TrunksPan-Always, and Kisn4L.I'll have the next chapter out tomorrow. Please Review! 


	7. Confessions

Story: Innocent Mistakes

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: TRORY

* * *

Chapter 7: Confessions

'You can do this' I thought to myself as I quietly knocked on Tristans door. A very pretty blonde girl opened it.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must have the wrong place." I said and started turning away.

"Rory?" Tristan called out, coming up to the door.

"Hi" I managed to get out.

"Okay" The blonde interrupted. "I can sense an awkward moment coming on, so I'm just gonna get going. Tristan, I'll call you later." She kissed him and walked out.

"So…..who was that?" I asked.

"Amanda, she's my fiancee." I felt lightheaded all of a sudden.

"Oh, that's…..nice." I forced a smile.

"Yeah. How have you been?" He asked.

"Good, I've been good."

"So……Are you going to come in or are you just going to stand there all day?" He asked, with a smirk on his face.

"I'll……Come in." He moved aside to let me in. "So, how are you?" I asked.

"Fine, Rory. I'm fine."

"Good, that's good."

"So…, do you wanna tell me what happened?"

"What happened?" I asked, confused.

"Why you ran off yesterday or why you left five years ago without saying goodbye."

"I have my reasons."

"And they are?"

"That's kinda what I came to talk to you about. I think you might want to sit down for this." He sat down. "Now five years ago, my mother told me we were moving to California. She had the opportunity to buy another inn and decided to take it. I was upset and excited at the same time. I didn't want to leave you, but I was so happy that my mom was finally having all her dreams come true. We were suppose to leave in two weeks. I came to school that day to tell you that I was leaving, but that I would visit one weekend every month to see you."

"Then why didn't you tell me? Rory, you have no idea how much I worried about you. I searched for you for months before your grandmother finally told me you had moved. She wouldn't tell me where you went, all she told me was that you never wanted to see me again and I should just go on with my life. I didn't believe her at first, but Paris confirmed it. How could you just leave like that?"

"I was getting to that part." I sighed. "I came to school and saw you kissing some girl. So basically, My heart was broken, and I left for California that day." I finished, trying not to let the memory affect me. He was silent for a moment.

"That girl you saw me kissing was Summer. She was trying to get back together with me. When I refusedto, she kissed me, hoping it would convince me. I pushed her off as soon as I realized what was happening. I called you six times after, to explain what happened, but you never picked up. I left school to go to your house, but no one was home. I even went to Luke's, but I couldn't find any of you guys. I was terrified that something had happened to you! No one would tell me where you were."

"I'm sorry, if I would have known….maybe things would be different." I tried not to dwell on what could have been andtried to get the courage to tell him about his daughter.But Ihad to know a few more things first. "So…..your engaged."

"Yeah, for about three months now."

"Wow, so where did you two meet?"

"At Harvard, we were both business majors."

"So you did end up going to Harvard."

"Yeah...I was surprised you didn't go. It was more your dream than mine."

"Well, I went to UCLA for a year, then transferred to Yale."

"Why UCLA?"

"It was close to home."

"So…I assuming you were still a Journalism major."

"Yeah, that's why I'm in New York, I just got a job at the New York Times."

"You're a writer? I'm surprised, I always thought you would follow through with your dreams and become a broadcaster in third world countries."

"Yeah, well..." I looked down. "I have people that depend on me now and traveling all over the world wasn't really an option anymore."

"Are you married or something?" He asked.

"No."

"Then I don't understand."

"Tristan…"

"No Rory, there is no reason for you not to follow through with your dream. All you ever wanted was to become a reporter. What could have possibly happened that would make you give all of that up?" He asked, yelling slightly.

"I got pregnant!" I yelled, then wished I could take it back.

"What?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"I….got pregnant. Had a baby actually."

"Is it……..is it…….is it mine?" He asked softly.

"Yes." He looked like he was thinking for a minute. He just sat staring into space. Finally he looked up at me.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" He sounded hurt.

"Because I was very young and very heartbroken and I didn't think you would want to know."

"How old is...it?" He asked.

"She's 4 ½ and her name is Rebecca Ann Gilmore."

"Can I meet her?" He asked.

"Umm, she's at my moms house for the weekend. But we can drive down right now if you want."

"I'd like to see her as soon as possible. Let's go." He said and picked up his keys.

"Tristan…."

"Yeah?" He asked and looked up at me.

"I'm really sorry about everything."

"I know."

* * *

Next Chapter: Rebecca and Tristan meet for the first time. 

I'd like to thank all my reviewers: piper-h-99, sunset0521, crissy, cinemagal, mar0506, KarahBella, tania15, Gilmoregirl, and smile1, and anyone else that I might have missed.

I'll have another update out in a few days.


	8. Meeting up

Story : Innocent Mistakes

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Trory

Chapter Eight : Meeting Up

* * *

"So…., how did you and Amanda meet?" I asked. We had been driving to Stars Hollow in silence for the past hour and a half.

"A fund-raiser. Our parents are mutual friends and they kind of set us up. Anyway we hit it off and got engaged about three months ago." He replied.

"Oh." I said, knowing how much his parents must love this. They had never fully approved of me because I was born out of wedlock.

"What about you?" He asked. "Are you seeing anyone special?"

"No, Rebecca is basically my life. There's not much time for anyone else." While that was partly true, I never got serious with anyone else because I never wanted anyone else.

"Oh."

"Yeah." We went into another moment of silence. "So, what have you been doing these past five years?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"I went to Harvard, because, well that's were we both agreed we were going to go…"

"I went to Yale becauseit was closer to home, and my mom could watch Rebecca for me while I went to class." I interrupted.

"Well, I majored in Business, as expected; graduated, and moved to New York to become the CEO of Dugrey Enterprises. That's basically what I've been doing these past five years."

"It sounds like you've had a busy life."

"Probably not as busy as yours, I never really pictured you doing the single mom thing."

"Neither did I."

"I'm still really angry with you for not telling me about her."

"I know." We entered Stars Hollow and he drove straight for my house.

"We're here." He announced, pulling into my driveway.

"Well I guess we should just go inside then." I said.

"Yeah, I guess so." He took a deep breath and got out of the car. We started going up the stairs to my childhood home.

"Hello? Anybody Home?" I called out, walking into the foyer.

"In here!" My mother yelled from the kitchen. We walked that way. Rebecca and Loralai were both covered in finger-paint, as was the kitchen table. "Tristan!" Loralai said, shocked. Rebeccas head shot up upon hearing that name. They both just stared at each other without saying a word. "Okay….., so I can see that you all need to talk, I'm going to go to Luke's. Call me if you need anything." My mother said and left.

"Hi." Tristan finally said.

"Hi." Rebecca said, shyly. "It's nice to finally meet you." She said and extended her small hand to Tristan to shake.

"Umm….Nice to meet you to." He said, shaking her hand, clearly confused by her actions. I let out a small laugh at this. My grandmother was the one who taught her to always shake a persons hand when first meeting them.

"Why don't I go order something for supper? How does Chinese sound?" I asked.

"Good." They both said at the same time.

"What should I call you? Mr. Dugrey? Tristan? Dad?" Rebecca asked Tristan.

"Um….whatever you want to call me I guess." He replied.

"Can I call you dad?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course."

"Okay….dad." She said with a smile. He couldn't help but smile back. "So, what do fathers and daughters do together?" She asked.

"I'm not really sure, but I'm open to any suggestions."

"Well, maybe we could go out to dinner sometimes." She suggested.

"I'd really like that."

"I have to go to the bathroom very badly, I'll be right back.Don't go anywhere, okay?" Rebecca said.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon." He replied, honestly. She left the room.

"So you two seem to be getting along nicely." I said.

'I'd like to be able to spend a lot more time with her Rory." He said, looking straight at me.

"I figured you might."

"Would I be able to have her over every weekend?" He asked.

I sighed. "Sure, but you'll be able to see her anytime you like, we live right next door to you. That's kind of how I found out where you were." I informed him. He nodded.

"I thought I saw you twice, but I just assumed I had finally lost my mind."

"Hey, it can happen to the best of us."

* * *

So, that's it for now. Sorry for taking so long to get an update out.

Thank to all my reviewers: mar0506, tania15, loganroryfan, emmy, Gilmoregirl, smile1, Peanutbutterluver1399, princetongirl, cinemagal, WolfWriter501, tickle582, Kriti, Kisn4L, BETH, blazergrl17, and BellaAmore - I couldn't write without you guys inspiring me.

And Remember, Please, Please, Review.


End file.
